PEDDIE A,B,C'S ONESHOTS
by Peddie213
Summary: PEDDIE ALPHABETIC ONE SHOTS.READERS CAN GIVE ME WORDS FOR LETTERS IN REVIEW ILL PICK ONE AND GIVE AUTHOR CREDIT WAS ORIGINALLY OWNED BY TysonRoarPeddieRocks13
1. Chapter 1: A LOVABLE HUSBAND

**As you might have read I am the adopter of this story created by TysonRoarPeddieRocks13. I'm just republishing it; the first few chapters that were already created will stay the same, I just fixed the grammar mistakes. So yeah I how everyone that was already reading this stay and see what I do to it. An be sure to check out my other story Patricia or Piper which is another Peddie story of mine (yes I am aware of all the grammar mistakes in that story)**

**A loveable Husband**

**Patricia's pov**

Hi im Patricia miller/sweet married to Eddie miller/sweet we got married a few months ago and know we live in a big house with an ocean view and pool. I left a surprise for Eddie this morning; tell you one thing he's not going to like it but it's worth seeing his reaction. I was wearing a robe, tank top and small jean shorts watching the Looney Toons show and eating caramel popcorn. When I heard a scream from the kitchen it was Eddie I guess he found his surprise. Eddie walks in the room (that me and Eddie share) in front of the TV. .

'''Hey im watching that'' I said and looked up at Eddie and burst out laughing he had cream soda, nuts and confetti on his face, shirt and hair. ''HA HA Really funny'' He said and left to the bathroom to wash it out. I kept watching TV and then he came back and in front of the TV again I look up at him and he had a smirk on his face I knew what he was going to do chase me and he did so. I ran outside trying to outrun him; which is not possible he caught up to me and tackled me to the ground and he was on top of me. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and he stared into my blue eyes leaned in and kissed me so I also kissed him back we were kissing for an hour well that I thought, outside in the sun laying in the grass. I was tired because I didn't get much sleep last night and I closed my eyes. . ''Is my Yacker sleepy'' He said in a cute voice that I loved I nodded. He picked me up and carried me bridal style to our room and he laid me on the bed and he laid beside me.

I woke up at 4:21pm I smelled something good It was coming from the kitchen so I got up and went to see what It was when I saw all my favorite foods I smiled and I saw a note beside the food it read ''happy birthday my Yacker.'' I gasped and saw the calendar August 13th 2012 I forgot my own birthday uh you're so dumb Patricia Eddie remembers your birthday and you forget I read the back of the note which said to turn around and I did I saw a table with presents and a big happy birthday sign. I went to the present table and saw another note it said ''Yacker if you want the biggest surprise yet go outside'' so I did what the note said and went outside and I saw nothing but then to pair of arms grabbed my waist and spun it was Eddie ''happy birthday Yacker'' He said I kissed him. ''Ready for your big surprise'' He said I nodded '' Close your eyes Yacker'' he said so I did and I waited 2 minutes and then Eddie told me to open my eyes when I did I was getting soaked it cold water.

'' Stop Eddie its cold Ahhhh stop!'' I screamed he started laughing ''Only if you say sorry for your surprise this morning and I'll stop my big surprise" he said I should've known he would do something like this. ''Ok sorry sorry!''I said still getting soaked with cold stopped spraying me. ''Meenie'' I yelled and he started spraying me again'' Sorry! Sorry!'' I yelled and once again he stopped spraying me and walked towards me and gave me a passionate kiss. we went inside and got changed into dry clothes I wore a navy blue e long sleeve shirt that Eddie got me it said Yacker on it with two cute toast cartoon pictures on it I loved toast and I wore the matching navy blue mini shorts. I went to the kitchen to eat when I saw Eddie with a birthday cake for me it was a Looney Toons cake I loved Looney Toons it for organized into four spaces first space bugs bunny then Sylvester and then the Tasmanian devil and last but not least Tweety bird my four favorite characters. I saw it and hugged Eddie '' thank you Eddie '' I said happily we cut the cake and ate I opened my presents Eddie got me a bunch of stuff first of all a bugs bunny, tweety bird, Sylvester cat and Tasmanian devil stuffed giant teddy, some clothes and a Ipad 4 and the last gift was a seasons pass to adventure land'' thank you '' I said to him and he were tired so we went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**.

I woke up and I didn't feel good I had a headache and I think a fever and I started sneezing and that startled Eddie and he woke up to see me sneezing. ''Whoa Yacker are feeling well '' he said in a concerned voice I shook my head no he checked my forehead. ''you have a fever'' he said and then he looked guilty he knew why I was sick '' sorry he said ''for what'' I said curious ''For getting you sick ''he replied ''wha… how'' I replied back ''by spraying cold water on you'' he looked like he did something bad '' It's not your fault ''cough'' ''cough'' I should've not prank you with that surprise then you wouldn't not pranked me back ''I said to make him feel better. '' I'll make you something to feel better and you rest Kay Yacker. ''Kay'' I replied he left to the kitchen I got the remote and turned on the TV I was watching Madagascar 3 and then Eddie walked in with a bowl of alphabet chicken soup my favorite I look at the soup it spelled sorry and I love you I smiled at the I love you the sorry part was not needed it wasn't his fault."I told you it's not your fault now stop making me feel guilty for being sick and making you feel bad." Kay I didn't mean to just this is hard cause this happened because of me and..." I cut him off by kissing him and told him to be quiet. After that we drifted off to a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: BABY

Eddie's POV  
I never thought I would be have a **baby**. His name is Ethan miller sweet or as Patricia calls him mini E. E for Eddie and E for Ethan. Yacker's right he does look like me. Except the fact he's 3 months old and I'm 27 years old. Right now he's asleep in Yacker's arms and she looks so tired it's not easy to take care of kids so I go over to her and take Ethan so she can rest.

"Here I'll take him you rest" I say as I take Ethan she nods and rest her head on my chest and fallS asleep. My **Babies** I say as I look at them both. Ethan wakes up and looks like he's going to cry and he does Patricia wakes up fast which startles me. She tries to take Ethan and make him stop crying but I don't let her.

" go to sleep you look really tired plus I can take care of him and now I can catch up the time I didn't spend with my **Baby **" I tell her.

"He's hungry Krueger" she replies in a soft and sleepy tone.

"I'll feed him. Here hold him while I go get the milk Kay "she smiles at me then I go get the milk.

When I come back I see Yacker playing with Ethan tickling him, blowing on his belly and kissing making him laugh and smile. I smile and think why can't Yacker do that with me I chuckle at that thought. And walk in with the milk. I take Ethan in my lap and feed him. Yacker is now sound asleep beside me and Ethan on my lap. We are a happy family.

I kiss both my **Babies **foreheads and put Ethan in his crib and lie down beside Yacker on our bed a slip my hand around her waist my head on her shoulder and fall asleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3: CAKE

**_PATRICIAS POV_**

Today was Trudy's birthday she's now 36 (I am not actually sure) and amber wants to throw her a surprise party so we are amber's the manager and assigned every body parts Nina and Fabian decorating, Jerome and Alfie blowing balloons, Mara out shopping for gifts which would of been amber but she's managing every one, joy took Trudy out and is stalling her for two hours, victor in his office not even caring and last but not least me and Eddie making the cake. Amber put me in for making the cake because I can bake and Eddie because we haven't been spending much time together just like Fabina. Eddie is in charge of making blue and green icing and me making the cake and we both put the icing and decorate. . "Eddie will you stop eating the icing and mix the colors already" I scold him. "Oh come on I know you want to eat it" He insisted putting icing in my face. "No I don't know stop and help me decorate the cake" I say as I pull out the cake. . The cake was square and we first put white icing all over it and then stated piping blue star design and swirls and wrote happy birthday Trudy and some yellow sugar sprinkles and blue candles. It looked great and with some icing to spare. .. LINK TO CAKE. "Yacker you have something on your cheek there '' he said smudging some icing on ''Hey'' I said he starting laughing '' Here I'll get it'' He said kissing the icing of my cheek. "Eddie you got a little something" I smudged blue icing on his lips ''right there'' I said smirking. Then he smashed our lips together I could taste the blue icing. We broke apart from amber's voice '' Patricia, Eddie bring out the cake joy said they will be home any sec'' we brought out the cake '' good job and why are you twos lips blue '' she asked before we could answer we heard the door knob rattle '' she's here hid everyone'' amber said and ran off to turn the lights of and hide me and Eddie hid under the table. . '' Why is it so dark in here'' Trudy said curious joy turned on the light and everyone jumped out and said surprise ''Aww you guys are so sweet '' said Trudy while hugging everyone. '' Let's cut the cake everyone '' Alfie said hungry everyone laughed we went to the table. ''Why are lips blue dearies '' Trudy asked us I looked at Eddie we burst out laughing.


End file.
